Into a Tiger's World: Ravenpaw's Unforgettable Experience
by EliteNinjaWarrior
Summary: A new apprentice in ThunderClan, Ravenpaw discovers his mentor Tigerclaw isn't quite who he had hoped. As his training continues, so does his venture into a complex situation, full of manipulation, unrequited feelings, and secrets best left untouched. {Contains adult themes and situations, including explicit gore and forced mating- read with caution.}
A soft breeze rustled the leafy canopy above ThunderClan camp. It was dark, as it was nearly moon-high, and just a sliver of the moon lit the starless night overhead.
The newest apprentice, Ravenpaw, sighed lightly. His mentor Tigerclaw hadn't been the most pleasant to deal with all day, but he kept his hopes high as he padded into the apprentices' den and laid in his nest.  
Only moments after he had settled to sleep for the night, a rough voice stole the sleep from his eyes, and his black ear flicked in its general direction. It hissed, "Get up, Ravenpaw. We're not done with you yet."  
The small tomcat shivered, standing up and flicking his white tail tip. "What is it, Tigerclaw?" he replied timidly, averting his green eyes from the burning amber orbs that seared his soul. The orbs blinked, hardening.  
Saying nothing else, the bulky tabby tugged at some loose fur on Ravenpaw's sore shoulder and led him out of camp again by the nose. By this time, he was tired beyond belief, and hoping that whatever else Tigerclaw had planned would end soon.

At last the pair arrived to their destination- the sandy hollow, where they had spent all the previous day training.  
"Tigerclaw," he began in his usual respectful mumble, "we just got done training tonight. Can't this lesson wait until tomorrow?"  
Instantly the huge, heavy tom was on top of him. Ravenpaw could barely breathe, gasping as he tried to recover from the flash of brown that attacked him. When he continued to breathe steadily, the apprentice whined, "Tigerclaw, ple-!"  
It was then that, from his peripheral vision, he caught sight of something glistening just where his hind leg was. It was long and very badly lit, but visibly wet and pinkish. He felt a small bead of his mentor's drool drip onto his forehead, and as he glanced up to meet the other's gaze his own eyes widened in shock - and a primal fear.  
A lusty gleam made its way onto Tigerclaw's rheumy eyes, and Ravenpaw realized too late what this special lesson was about.

Ravenpaw cringed inwardly, helpless as the muscular tabby held him down by his paws and raked his warm, barbed tongue against his cheek. "You've been shameful today," the tom rasped into his moistened ear, "such a weakling. I'll have to make you strong in the only other way I can..."  
As if prepping to leap, Tigerclaw wriggled his haunches to and fro, softening his grip on Ravenpaw's dark forelegs and acting as if he was sitting back. Using the opportunity, Ravenpaw slipped out from beneath the strong tom. But, something was pulling at him. Something deep inside him was keeping him from sprinting, preventing his easy escape from this abusive brute. Instead, he stepped back towards the bushes, his thin tail between his thighs, and glanced back to see what Tigerclaw would do.  
The tabby's gaze was hidden from view, as he meowed in his growling tone, "You might be weak, but I knew you would be one of my best apprentices. You're clever, you learn quickly." Every word, compliments which Ravenpaw had never heard from those firm jaws before then, sounded physically painful for him to say. "That is why I wanted to give you my exclusive lesson..."  
Still dazed, Ravenpaw didn't fight when Tigerclaw padded forward and slashed at the smaller tom's flank with his long, curved claws. "Crouch," he ordered in a strangely seductive, deep voice. He felt compelled to obey, but not only from fear of punishment.  
As he closed his eyes, the apprentice could feel a slimy tip poke his tail. He felt his face get hot as he moved his tail, and allowed the powerful tom to dominate him and mount.

Before, Ravenpaw had heard obscure tales from queens in the nursery, talking about how their first times as mothers went. About the spines that males were known to have on their members, and how they varied in sharpness.  
He often listened as well for Goldenflower's story, but it was never told. When she was asked, it was usually a murmur of something akin to 'Let's not discuss it.'  
Ravenpaw now knew why, as he felt the thorn-like spines of Tigerstar stab his ass in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. The shock of the first thrust sent a feral yowl up his throat, enough to awaken the whole forest; but Tigerclaw, in a swift motion, held his claws over the tom's quivering throat and growled to his ear, "Make those sounds again, and there won't /be/ a next lesson."  
He wanted desperately to yowl, to release the agony and tension of having something so big and so sharp shoved inside him, but he knew better. He bit his tongue with his tiny, kit-like fangs until he could taste the blood welling into his mouth cavity. His entire body shook with every vigorous hump, and he strained to keep himself from exploding for the next 3 minutes.  
Then, he felt a strange poke near the back part of his tunnel, like a switch was turned on. Though he could feel his own blood leaking from his tailhole, a twinge of pleasure came over him in waves. Each time his mentor reached that spot deep inside him, he melted further onto him. His screeches turned into sighs, and high-pitched moans. Opening one large eye a slit, he caught sight of a wicked grin creeping onto Tigerclaw's face as he realized what he'd done.  
"Good, good... I told you you'd learn..." came the gentle yet sly rasp into his ear.  
Again and again, for what seemed to be half an eternity, this mixed flood of pain and pleasure overwhelmed the tiny apprentice, until at last he felt it all come to an end. He heard a long, bellowing hiss emerge from Tigerclaw's wide throat, and he felt himself be filled with a warm, white fluid. As the tabby slid out of his apprentice, much of it leaked out onto the hollow's dusted floor, and they both collapsed in exhaustion.

At the sound of movement, Ravenpaw lifted his head to look up at Tigerclaw, his eyes shining.  
The burly tom was standing up now, adjusting his paws to steady himself. "You did well," he sighed low, his toxic gaze shifting towards Ravenpaw's own blurry orbs, "...but not well enough to make this a reoccurring lesson.  
"From tomorrow on, we're gonna forget this happened, and you'll lose your tongue if you decide to tell any other cat about our little rendezvous."  
Ravenpaw swallowed hard, a genuine hurt in his eyes as he looked at his mentor's stone-cold glare. "I-I thought I was special..."  
"You honestly thought I was being serious?" Tigerclaw let out a loud mrrow of laughter at such an idea. "You might've learned quickly tonight, but not quick enough to know when you're being used. Good luck ever being a true warrior."  
Not waiting for any kind of comeback from Ravenpaw, the large warrior stalked out of the hollow in near silence and abandoned the young tom, the birds still chirring quietly in the distance.


End file.
